Remembrance
:Mario tries to remember what really happened after his battle with Nox Decious. Will he like what surfaces? Overview Mario remembers how he got Wario's saber, while the voice confronts Nilrem. Synopsis Link, who is still lost in the woods, has placed his equipment in the clearing, has grown a full beard, and has drawn a face on the Coconut he found. Link tells Coconut that he wonders if he will ever be able to get out of the forest. Coconut says that maybe he'll have better luck tomorrow. Link denies it and says he will be stuck in the forest for months, nobody was coming to rescue him and worst of all, his Compass broke. Link falls back and sees the world spinning around him. Coconut tells him that in the end, he always makes it out. Link agrees and thanks Coconut for his positivity. Mario and Luigi are sitting in Mario's House and are discussing what happened to Mario after he fought Decious. Mario tells Luigi that it is hard to remember, like something dark doesn't want him to. Luigi asks him what he remembers and Mario tells him that all he remembers is that Wario swung at him, then he dodged it. He said Wario had had him cornered and that he was about to kill him, but the Nether Saber cut off before it could kill him. He had tried to run away, then he says that didn't feel right. Mario pauses for a second and Luigi asks him what it is that is bothering him. Suddenly, Mario remembers what happened. He says that the leaves were gone from the trees in the Orchard, Wario had had a sick satisfaction on his face, and that he was so tired from fighting Decious, he could've died. Then he felt an uncontrolable rage fill him and that he started to go mad. Wario was getting scared and slowly was walking away. The rage made Mario want nothing more than Wario dead, so he took Wario's old saber and they fought. Mario charges at Wario as he ignites his saber. Their blades clash and Mario punches Wario in the side. Wario swings the Nether Saber over his head and they clash blades again, then Mario punches him in the face. Wario bends over, clutching his jaw in pain. Mario walks up to Wario, blade over his head. Wario slowly stands up, and they swing a few blows at one another. They clash sabers again, and Wario is shown looking really scared while Mario is grinning evilly. Mario then punches Wario in the face again. Wario recovers fast, and jabs at Mario, which he easily dodges. Mario knocks the Nether Saber out of Wario's hand and swings a couple of times at Wario, sending him to the ground. As Mario begins to deal the final blow, Wario uses the Force to get the Nether Saber back and counters the attack. Wario stands up and they throw slash some more at each other. Wario uses the Force again to push Mario away, during which, the rage leaves. Everything returns to normal and Wario resumes trying to kill Mario, but fails. Luigi asks what happened to him, but Mario says he doesn't know but promises that it would never happen again. They agree that they need more time before going after Wario. Brock is shown sitting on the couch next to them. He was playing Pokemon the whole time. He happily exclaims that he finally caught all the Pokemon in Pokemon Diamond. Mario and Luigi congragulate him, but Mario tells him he is forgetting one thing. Luigi tells him that Pokemon Platinum is coming out soon, and that he will have to catch them all over again. Brock grunts then screams, "Craaaaaaaaaaaaap!" At the Abandon Shed, Nilrem is confronted by the mysterious voice. Nilrem is not surprised by the voice's appearance but the voice ignores him and asks of the way to recharge the Nether Saber. Nilrem tells him it's none of his business, but the voice tells him that he's making it his business. Wario would've found him with or without the figure's help and the voice is insignificant to his plans. The voice reaches out its arm, asking if he knew who he was and who he worked for but Nilrem cuts him off saying that his master is dead and will not come back to power. He tells him that his plans to use Wario to kill Mario had already failed. The voice wonders why he would help Wario to recharge the saber if not to kill Mario. Nilrem tells the voice that Wario has another man he must defeat, his plans are already in motion, it's none of his concern, and if Wario doesn't succeed, he will die. Unhappy with his response, The voice threatens to kill Nilrem but Nilrem tells him he is much more powerful than the voice and that he could kill the voice instantly. Nilrem tells him that he is thousands of years old but young in appearance. He pulls off his hood revealing himself to be Merlin. Merlin tells the voice to leave,and never come back there again, and so it does, screaming as it leaves. Merlin tells himself that the world will depend on two men, and hopes that they will come to the realization in time. Appearances Characters *Link *Coconut *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Brock * Nilrem * The Hand/ Voice Locations *The Clearing *Mario's House *The Orchard *The Abandon Shed Weapons *Beam Swords Production Notes Character Revalations *Nilrem is actually Merlin Series Continuity *It is revealed that voice's master is dead. Trivia *This episode had many scenes that were deleted. *When Mario was fighting Wario, the core of his beam sword should've been black since he was possessed by the Darkness. *Also, when Mario was fighting Wario, his eyes were obscured by the shadow of his cap. *Warner Music Group (WMG) deleted the audio to this episode because one of the songs in it belonged to them. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jT8sp-PGZ0 Season Three Category:Season Three